


I Think I Love You Too

by dearzoemurphy



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: AU, Canon Divergent, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post canon, Relationship Goals, State Fair, date, i have no idea how to tag shit here, janis and cady just got together, just two lesbabs being lesbabs, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: Janis surprises Cady with a date to the state fair, where hijinks and cuteness ensue.Post canon, Janis and Cady are an established couple ((who's Smaaron Amuels??)), canon divergent kinda I guess.





	I Think I Love You Too

**Author's Note:**

> two fics in one day?! that's a lie, I'd actually already written most of both of them bUT I just finally found a way to wrap them up so!! I hope you all enjoy!!

Janis reached the front door and took a deep breath. Not only was today her first official date with her girlfriend, Cady, but it was also her first time seeing Cady’s parents since they'd started dating. Maybe she'd been psyching herself up and overreacting more than necessary, but it was too late to undo the damage. She raised her hand to knock, but hesitated before touching the door. Fighting a wave of anxiety, she drew her hand back and instead pressed the doorbell timidly. The sound of someone running to the door grew louder until Cady threw it open and poked her head outside.

“Hey! Jan! Are you ready to go?” she asked, her face lighting up.

“Yeah, of course! Are you?” Janis asked.

“One second, let me grab my purse. Just…stay right there, my mom’s in a mood-” Cady started.

“Oh, hi Janis! Come in, come in!” Cady’s mother exclaimed, passing by the door and seeing her daughter’s girlfriend.

Cady grimaced, to which Janis smiled nervously and stepped inside.

“Hello Mrs. Heron, nice to see you again,” the brunette said, standing stiffly, slightly concerned about Cady’s warning.

“Oh, it's nice to see you too! A lot has happened since the last time we saw each other, huh?” Mrs. Heron said, nudging Janis.

The brunette girl simply smiled uncomfortably.

“I'm gonna go get my purse, good luck,” Cady whispered to her girlfriend, squeezing her hand and running as fast as possible to grab the bag.

“Aww, I remember the stage of whispering sweet nothings,” Cady’s mother sighed.

Janis smiled, trying to hide her building anxiety and discomfort. “Yeah, it's been…great so far,” she said, wincing at herself slightly.

“Is she your first…girlfriend?” Mrs. Heron asked hesitantly.

The question threw the brunette off. “Um, no,” she replied simply.

“Well, you’re Cady’s first girlfriend, and I'll admit I thought this was just a phase! You know, her being angry at Aaron and all, but-” the older woman started, when Cady reentered the room and cleared her throat.

“Great, you ready to go, Jan?” she asked.

“Yup. Good to see you again, Mrs. Heron,” Janis said quickly, turning back to Cady’s mother.

“I'm so sorry her father was wasn't here, you'll have to come back and join us for dinner sometime,” the woman replied.

Janis smiled weakly. “Of course,” she said, then was about to turn and walk out with Cady when Mrs. Heron continued talking.

“We were so happy to hear about how you and Cady got together, we’re so glad she found someone else she loves and trusts, even if we were…surprised to discover who it was,” Cady’s mom said, stumbling over her words by the end.

The two girls turned back around. “Mom? Can we not talk about this now…” Cady groaned, looking extremely uncomfortable.

“About…how?” Janis mused quietly, feeling embarrassment at the idea of her girlfriend’s parents knowing the story of how her and their daughter barely confessed their feelings to each other before having a hardcore make out session in Damian’s basement.

“Oh, sorry, honey. We just had no idea that-” Cady’s mom started.

“I get it! I like girls! Wow, groundbreaking, Janis has a vagina and wears makeup and I still am insanely attracted to her, can we stop acting like that's such a big deal?” Cady screamed, in an apparent outburst of pent-up aggression.

Everyone in the room fell completely silent.

“Well…I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way-” Mrs. Heron stammered after she recovered from her shock.

“We’re leaving. See you later tonight,” Cady replied coldly, grabbing Janis by the hand and practically dragging her out the front door. Once they crossed the threshold, she slammed it shut for good measure.

The two girls walked silently to Janis’s car, and no one spoke until they were inside and safely out of the Heron’s driveway.

“Hey…uh, things got pretty intense back there, you wanna talk about it?” Janis asked, looking slightly to the side to her girlfriend.

“Augh! I can't believe my mom sometimes! She and my dad both have always been so loving and supportive and progressive but…I guess things were different when it was their daughter who was…different. Deviant,” Cady burst out, then mumbled the last word.

“Oh Cady-cat, I'm so sorry. Parents can be shitty,” Janis responded, “I would know,” she added quietly.

“How do you deal with it?” Cady asked, rubbing her temples.

“What do you mean?” Janis asked in return.

“How do you ignore it, block it out. I'm…new to it all,” the redhead elaborated.

Her girlfriend nodded thoughtfully. “Honestly, I just don't talk about it with my mom. I don't talk about much of anything important with her. My dad’s a little more understanding. I told him about you, and he actually cares and wants to meet you sometime. But my mom? She'd make sure I never saw you again if she could,” Janis said, keeping her eyes on the road and blocking all emotion from her face.

“Ughhhh, why can't the default just be to like girls and guys? Doesn't that make more sense? Limiting yourself is stupid. I never would have discovered my feelings for you if I'd limited myself,” Cady grumbled, pushing her seat back and putting her feet on the dash.

Janis smiled weakly. “Also, Cady?” she said.

“Mhm?” the girl responded.

“You're not deviant. You're…exactly how you're supposed to be. A wonderful, beautiful, radiant, intelligent girl. The most amazing and beautiful girl I've ever met,” Janis said, casually turning and pulling into a parking lot.

Cady grinned, the faintest hint of tears visible in her eyes. “Thanks, Jan. I…I love you,” she said simply.

Janis was caught off guard as she was trying to pull into a parking space, since it was the first time her girlfriend had said those words to her. “I…think I love you too,” she replied, an uncontrollable smile breaking out across her face as she finished parking.

“Think?!” Cady said, laughing as a tear slipped down her face.

“Oh no no no, don't cry, I'm sorry that was an accident, I really do love you,” Janis reassured, unbuckling her seatbelt and reaching over to wipe away her girlfriend’s tears.

Cady hiccuped, still smiling. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry-”

“No! Don't apologize,” the brunette said firmly, placing her hands on the sides of Cady’s face and planting a kiss on her forehead.

The redhead smiled and sniffled. “Thanks, Jan. You're the best,” she said, leaning over the console and meeting in the middle, her and Janis’s lips crashing together. Cady worked her arms around her girlfriend, clinging onto her as if she was the last thing left in the whole universe. They broke off the kiss only when both of them were out of air.

“Where are we now, by the way?” Cady asked breathlessly.

Janis turned to her girlfriend and grinned. “Somewhere I know you're going to love,” she said cryptically, a mysterious glint in her eye.

Cady smirked. “Oh, really? Shall we actually get out of the car then?” she joked.

“Whatever you want to do. But this is so much fun…” Janis whined.

Her girlfriend giggled and planted a light kiss on Janis’s nose. “I can kiss you outside of your car, you know,” she said.

Janis grinned. “Good to know, let’s go then!” she said cheerfully, swinging her car door open. Cady met her on the side of the car and laced their hands together. She gasped when they reached the ticket counter.

“A carnival?! You knew I've wanted to go to one since I got here!” Cady exclaimed.

“I remember everything,” Janis said mysteriously, grinning at her girlfriend’s excitement.

Cady sprung up and kissed Janis, surprising the brunette.

“I'm glad I can make you this happy, Cady-cat,” Janis said, booping her girlfriend’s nose.

The redhead blushed as they reached the front of the ticket line.

“Two all-day passes, please,” Janis asked, pulling out her wallet.

“No no no, I'm paying for my-” Cady began to protest.

“Shhh, I got this,” her girlfriend said, pressing a finger to Cady’s lips and smirking.

Cady grumbled. “Fine, then I'm getting food,” she said, digging her heels in.

Janis smiled and turned around with both wristbands and walked away from the booth. “Here, let me help you-” she said, looping one band around Cady’s wrist and handing the other over. Cady fastened the other around Janis’s wrist, then taking her hand.

“I am so ready,” Cady said excitedly.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Janis asked, gesturing towards the main gate.

Cady squealed and ran forward, dragging her girlfriend along behind her. A guard at the gate checked their bands, and then the girls were in.

“Whoa, there's so many stands! And- is that a ferris wheel? Can we go ride that first?” Cady exclaimed, grinning and looking to Janis.

Janis laughed. “Of course, we can do whatever you want,” she said happily.

“Yay! Let's go,” the redhead said, once again rushing ahead and pulling a laughing Janis along.

A few minutes later, Janis and Cady were packed into a compartment on the ride and began their ascent around the wheel.

“Wow, everything looks so small from up here!” Cady squealed.

“Uh huh,” Janis said unsurely, quickly looking over the edge and turning back towards the inside of the compartment.

“Wait, Jan, do you have a fear of heights?” her girlfriend pieced together, suddenly concerned.

“Nope! Totally fine, totally fine,” Janis reassured, almost more to herself than to Cady.

“No, we’ll make them stop when we reach the bottom-” Cady insisted.

“No, no, you keep enjoying the ride and I'll just bury my head in your shoulder,” Janis protested, doing exactly what she proposed.

“But-” her girlfriend stuttered.

“You really enjoy it! I'll just not look and I'll be fine,” Janis said, muffled from being up again Cady’s neck.

Knowing she couldn't win the fight, and that the ride would be over soon, Cady decided to put her arm around her precious-and-terrified-but-trying-to-be-tough girlfriend and stroked her hair reassuringly.

“Thanks, babe,” Janis mumbled as their compartment reached the bottom and began rising once more.

“No prob, sweetie,” Cady responded, turning to plant a kiss on her head.

As the girls slowly revolved upwards, Cady continued soothing Janis and taking in the view. She loved the way she could see the entire carnival from the top of the wheel, and she didn't mind the way Janis was basically burrowed against her.

 _“So that's how she felt during The Ring,”_ Cady thought, recalling how she'd spent the horror movie’s runtime curled up in Janis’s lap.

They reached the bottom of the wheel when Cady heard the operator call out “last time!” as each car passed by.

“Hear that, Jan? Just one more time around,” Cady said reassuringly, planting another kiss on her head.

“Mhmmm,” Janis responded simply, burrowing her head further into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck.

Cady spent the last bit of the ride rubbing Janis’s shoulder and noticing how small the people looked from the top, small enough that it seemed she could squish them between her fingers. As much as she enjoyed the experience, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when they reached the bottom and their lap bar was released. The redhead jumped out of the car and offered a hand to a slightly disoriented Janis. The other girl smiled gratefully.

“So…what do you want to do next?” Janis asked as she climbed out.

“I think you get to choose next! Since this last activity was…less than fun for you,” Cady said as they skipped out of the gate.

“But this day is all about you!” Janis protested.

Her girlfriend scoffed. “C’mon. This day is about both of us, Jan,” she said, squeezing the other girl’s hand.

“Well…I guess I am a little hungry,” Janis conceded.

“Alright! Let's go find food then. I don't know where it would be…” Cady said, looking around for anything that would help her gain her bearings.

“There's a bunch of food tents clustered together somewhere, and I think there's a map around here somewhere…” the brunette mused, beginning to look around as well.

Cady laughed. “So we're both lost,” she said.

“I guess we could just follow the smell of fried goodness,” Janis offered jokingly.

“Or we could just look straight ahead of us,” Cady said, stifling laughter as she gazed upon the row of tents in front of them, all adorned with signs advertising all manner of standard fair food.

“That's a good idea too, babe,” her girlfriend said, laughing with her.

They began to leisurely walk down the row, hand in hand. “Just say if anything looks good and we’ll stop,” Janis said.

“What the hell is a deep fried Oreo?” Cady asked after walking for several moments, crinkling her nose.

Janis laughed. “Let's find out,” she said knowingly, jumping up to the counter and ordering two of the fried cookies. Within a minute, she spun around and handed a paper tray holding one to Cady.

“Bon appetit,” Janis said sarcastically as they moved to lean against an open space at the counter, then picked her Oreo up and bumping it against Cady’s like a cheers.

Cady giggled, then took a bite. “Oh my god, this is the best and worst thing I've ever had,” she said incredulously.

“I know, right? A one way ticket to diabetes that has no right to exist, but also unbelievably delicious,” Janis said, taking a bite of hers.

“Americans are so strange,” Cady said, shaking her head.

“Amen,” the brunette agreed.

The pair finished their cookies and Janis threw the trays away. “What do you want to do next? Your turn to choose,” she said to Cady, smirking.

“Um…I think I might want to eat something else like…a corn dog! I don't think I've ever had one of those,” the redhead offered, scanning the other tents.

Janis smiled, then leaned down to kiss her girlfriend’s cheek. “Then let's go get corn dogs,” she said, taking her hand and letting an enthusiastic Cady lead her across the way to the corn dog stand.

\---

Moments later, they were strolling down the fairground, fried meat sticks in hand.

“What do you want to do now, Jan?” Cady asked, taking the girl in question’s free hand.

Janis thoughtfully took a bite of her corn dog. “What about the petting zoo?” she asked, smirking knowingly.

Cady gasped. “There's a petting zoo?!” she exclaimed, almost dropping her corn dog.

“Yes. It might not have lions and giraffes, but…” the brunette replied, smiling at her girlfriend’s enthusiasm.

“CanwegorightnowpleasepleasepleaseJan,” Cady rushed out, tugging on Janis’s arm.

“Of course, I think it's right over…here!” Janis said, pretending to have planned to end up by them anyway, despite the timing being a complete accident.

Cady couldn't contain her excitement. “Oh my god, is that a goat?! And pigs! Jan, you can feed them! Jan Jan, we need to feed them,” she rambled, pulling Janis towards the animals.

“You go introduce yourself to them, I'll get the food,” her girlfriend said, planting a kiss on Cady’s head and plucking her corn dog stick out of her hand.

“Oh no, you shouldn't pay for anything else-” Cady protested.

“Too late!” Janis called, already to the stand.

Cady sighed and rolled her eyes good naturedly, resigning to her fate and walking over to pet a goat that was making its way up to the fence. It poked its head through the hole cut in the chain link as the redhead passed by, eliciting an ‘aw’ and making her crouch down in front of it, stroking the top of its soft head.

“Who's a good girl? You're a good girl…” Cady murmured.

Janis quickly joined her and slid a package of crackers into her hand. “Here you go, bribe those goats into loving you,” she said jokingly, kissing her cheek.

Cady gaped, offended. “Bribe them?” she asked.

“Kidding! Kidding, they'll love you anyway, just like I do,” the brunette quickly apologized.

Her girlfriend was about to reply when they were interrupted by the screeching sound of the fair-wide PA system.

“Attention fair-goers, there has been a flash flood warning issued for all of this county. If the weather conditions become too inclimate, the fair will shut down for the rest of the day and refunds will be issued for those who email our customer service hotline. Please stay alert and listen for future updates,” a robotic sounding voice rang out.

“Flash flood warning? There's not even a drop of rain,” Janis grumbled.

As if her words were an incantation, the sky suddenly opened up and what started as a drizzle quickly turned into a monsoon as Cady tried to feed the goat in front of her before the cracker got soggy.

“Alright, we should probably go find cover-” Janis suggested before a giant rumble of thunder shook the fairgrounds.

The PA system clicked on again. “Everybody needs to go home! We can't let anybody stay now that there's thunder and lightning,” the voice yelled, slightly less robotic.

“Guess I have to go back home,” Cady said, sighing as she dejectedly dropped the rest of the crackers into the goat pen as they were rounded up.

“Or we could go rent a room at a slightly sketchy motel and stay up all night watching the free HBO…” Janis suggested slyly, taking her jacket off and holding it up over Cady’s head to shield her from the worst of the rain.

Her girlfriend smiled. “Okay, but only if I can pay for it! You didn't let me get anything today,” she said firmly.

The brunette smirked back. “Fiiiine, I can deal with that,” she conceded, quickly leaning over to peck Cady on the cheek, “Let's try to beat the worst of the storm,” she said, taking her girlfriend’s hand and squeezing it, leading her to the parking lot.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, please leave any thoughts and opinions down below!! I love hearing from you guys ((seriously. I live off of ao3 comments you have no idea)) and I hope you enjoyed. <3


End file.
